I Hate Hazel Eyes
by Dianasaurr
Summary: (CRISSCOLFER do not read if it's not your thing) PART 1 Brian is fed up with this idiot with hazel eyes spending so much time with his daddy. summary is a little odd but give it a shot :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a crisscolfer fanfiction if you are not into it please do not read. Whomever they choose to be with is their business. I'm just a hormonal teenage girl who wants to write. Also, this story is told from Brian's POV. (He's Chris Colfer's cat… if you didn't know)**

**I don't have a beta so sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren, Chris, Brian, or Glee**

**PART 1**

It all started when his daddy came home from work. Brian was sitting on the comfy green couch when the front door was joyously thrown open and his daddy stepped through looking like he'd just gotten a new toy with catnip, or at least that's the kind of joy it looked like to Brian. He skipped over to the couch took a seat next to Brian. He had an odd dopey smile on his face. "You'll never guess who my new costar is!" he exclaimed excitedly. Then he started talking about some man, a pretty odd sounding man if you ask him, and he just wouldn't stop. He just went on and on talking about this man, Brian didn't catch his name, not that he would've cared enough to remember it, but apparently he had "the most beautiful hazel eyes ever."

Daddy continued with on with his word vomit. Brian just rolled his eyes at his rambling and climbed into his daddy's lap hoping he would just shut up and pet him.

"Oh Brian you should have seen him, he's so funny! And he's Harry freaking Potter! You know, from the musicals! Can you believe it?!" his daddy beamed as he rubbed Brian's ears.

Okay so maybe the shutting up part didn't quite work out but at least he was petting, thought Brian as he began to purr.

* * *

The day Brian met Hazel eyes was a day he'd never forget.

In he came running- No, sprinting toward the TV set. Brian had to dash out of the way to avoid being trampled on.

"Whoa you really weren't kidding!" said the very loud hazel eyes as he went through his daddy's movies. He was gesturing to one that had some human code on it. He knew what letters looked like but he couldn't actually read. It looked like 'AVPM' but who knows what that code means?

Daddy laughed at Hazel eye's stupidness, "Duh, I don't lie about Harry Potter especially when it involves songs that are 'totally awesome!'" his daddy did a weird hand gesture where he put up his pinkie and thumb and shook them. 'Why is he acting like an idiot' thought Brian. Hazel eyes laughed so hard he started to get wrinkles around his eyes... Gross.

And that's when he turned and saw Brian Sitting near the coffee table.

"No way, you have a cat! He's so cute!"

Brian had never ran under the couch so fast.

* * *

Hazel eyes came over a lot after that. Whether if it was watching movies, reading books, or just hanging out there, it was always with daddy. Brian noticed that whenever hazel eyes came over daddy would get really happy- not that he wasn't already happy because Brian knew he had more than enough potential to keep him happy. But the fact that Hazel eyes was yet another thing contributing to his daddy's happiness that wasn't himself only made him hate him even more.

Time passed and eventually hazel eyes started to stay overnight. It started with him on the couch but now he sleeps with daddy in his room. One night he heard strange sounds coming from his daddy's room. Brian ran towards the bedroom door and began to desperately claw at it. He was freaking out! 'What was going on in there? Daddy never makes sounds like that! Why won't he let me in? What is that stupid Hazel eyes doing to him?!'

* * *

'This is it,' Brian thinks. 'Hazel eyes is sitting on the couch while daddy's in his room getting ready and everything has been going smoothly so far. Now, time to get rid of him.'

Brian had become immensely tired of Hazel eyes constantly steeling his daddy from him so he came up with plans to make him leave for good.

Brian slowly walks up to the curly haired man and jumps on the couch beside him. Hazel eyes turns his attention away from the television when he feels Brian's presence. "Hey little guy, come on over here."

Though every fiber of his being doesn't want to, he crawls into his lap. He tells himself 'Do it for daddy! Bare through this and it'll all be worth it!' Once Brian was all settled in he feels a warm hand rub behind his ears. He begins to relax, even purr, and almost completely forgetting the purpose of all of this…almost.

Once Brian remembers he immediately jumps up, hisses, and scratches the back of hazel eyes' hand with his claws, drawing some blood. Hazel eyes make a small sound of pain. 'Yes! Now he'll leave!' Brian thinks.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Just at that moment daddy comes out of his room. As he begins to walk over to Hazel eyes he notices that he's looking at his hand.

"What's wrong?" daddy asks as he comes closer to get a better look.

"Oh nothing, just got a little scratch." He responds.

"How'd you get that?"

Hazel eyes looks over to Brain and Brain sends him the dirtiest look he can make. Being a cat, it wasn't very effective.

"I, um… I fell… I fell on the, um… remote! Yeah, I fell on the remote! I jumped onto the couch, the remote was sticking out, and the edge of it scratched me."

Brian looked up at the man with wide, confused eyes. 'What was he doing? He was lying! Why would he lie? Was he trying to save him from getting into trouble? No, he's evil! Evil people don't help others!'

Daddy chuckled "You know for an actor you're a pretty bad liar. Let's just wash that cut out and get you a band aid. Come on handsome."

Daddy grabbed Hazel eye's injured hand and placed a kiss on it. Then, while still holding it, led him to the hallway bathroom to get bandaged up.

Brian frowned down at the floor once he was alone. This did not go as planned, not at all.

**AN: Yes, I know AVPM isn't on DVD. Go with it. **

**So I hoped you liked part one! I'm still working on part one because I'm not quite happy with it but it'll hopefully be up soon! Please review I need writing advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brian, while a little discouraged by his failed plan, did not stop his attempts to try to get Hazel eyes out of his Daddy's life. He had knocked over the potted plants his Daddy kept on the windowsill and was going to blame Hazel eyes for it since he had been home earlier while his Daddy was out but that plan was soiled when his Daddy came home and caught him in the act. '_Better be more careful'_ Brian thinks, _'I don't think I can go that long without my petting time again.'_

* * *

**Warning: Crisscolfer and some miarren and chill (dont worry they're not endgame)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit. All I own is this story.**

It was just and normal Sunday morning when Brian was woken up from his slumber by a loud bang and crash coming from the kitchen. He jumped off the living room couch to see what all the commotion was about; and boy did he regret it.

Brian stood frozen in the kitchen's entryway. There stood hazel eyes surrounded by pieces of what used to be plates and what looked to be a flipped over pan with broken eggs on the floor. As Brian began to take in the picture he realized Hazel eyes wasn't wearing any clothes! _'What the hell is wrong with him?_ _My Daddy always wears clothes! He even makes sure I always wear something even if it's just a simple bowtie collar! But here's this dumb ass Hazel eyes and he's not wearing anything at all! You can see all of the little fur on his body!'_

Brian's Daddy must have heard the noise too because he quickly came out of his room; ceasing Brian's inner rant. _'At least my daddy is smart enough to put some pants on.'_ Brian thought.

"Darren, what was tha- oh my God you're naked!"

"Come on Chris it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before," responded Hazel eyes with a chuckle and a wink.

His daddy rolled his eyes at him and walked over to wrap his arms around him him from behind. "You're such a dork…what were you making anyway?"

"Just some pancakes, but I don't think your pan likes me very much because when I tried to pick it up it burned me, jumped out of my hand and decided to take the plates with it."

"Yeah Darren, because pans can so jump from people's hands." His daddy joked.

Hazel eyes turned in his Daddy's arms.

"Yeah and they're pretty mean too." He pouted.

Daddy chuckled and leaned in to put his lips on hazel eyes' with a loud "mwah!"

Brian walked out and left the two idiots alone to clean up the mess on the floor. Hopefully this wouldn't become a usual thing because he doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

* * *

Things continued on fine like that, well not fine for Brian who was losing precious petting time every time that daddy stealer would show up. But for his daddy it seemed pretty fine; until it wasn't.

One day his daddy came home alone; which was unusual because Hazel eyes had been coming over almost every day. Brian noticed that his daddy's eyes were a little wet, puffy and red around the edges, like they had been worn out. He didn't look very happy and he had completely forgotten to acknowledge Brian with his ear rub like he always did after work.

He followed as his daddy walked into his room, laid on his bed, and just stared up at the ceiling. Brian didn't know what was wrong but he tried his best to comfort him by climbing on the bed and curling into his side. Only after a few still moments did he finally begin to pet him but it wasn't until Brian was already half asleep and purring that he heard his daddy begin to sob.

* * *

Hazel eyes was gone, that seemed pretty clear, so why didn't things go back to the way they used to be? His Daddy would come home and pet Brian everyday but he could tell his mind was elsewhere by the way he would stare off into space. That was becoming the usual now. His Daddy was always here, but he never seemed to be _here. _It made Brian upset. Where was his daddy? The happy one who would give him new toys when he was good. The one who would pay enough attention to even notice if he was being good. He just wished his real daddy would turn up soon.

* * *

One day his daddy came home with a new man. This man was very different from hazel eyes. This man was taller, had lighter skin, and a lighter hair color too. But there was something about him, something Brian couldn't quite place, that he really didn't like about the strange man.

Brian cautiously walked up to the stranger. The stranger was too busy looking at his daddy to notice Brian coming up behind him. Suddenly the stranger took a step back and stepped on his tail! Brain hissed out in pain. _'Who does this guy think he is? Coming into my home and stepping on me!'_

At Brian's cry the stranger noticed finally noticed him "Oh my god I'm so sorry Chris! I didn't even see him there!"

'_What is he doing apologizing to my daddy when it's me who's in pain!?'_

His daddy hurried over to pick him up and see if he was okay.

"You're okay Brian. Come on let me get you some yummy treats and you can join me and Will in the living room and watch movies." Brian made a meow of approval when he heard he'd be getting treats. He sent another glare to the stranger before being carried away.

* * *

Once Brian was fed and seated beside his daddy on the couch, he was most definitely not going to sit next to the tail squisher, he noticed the new guy scooting closer to daddy. He had one arm on the back of the couch behind daddy and slowly adjusted himself until it was wrapped around his shoulders. Brian noticed his daddy tense right away but it was gone as soon as it came. He coughed and slightly moved away from the other man. The stranger looked down at daddy, concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you feel a little sick or something? Oh god, do I smell? Is that it?"

His daddy looked at him and smiled. "No Will, you don't smell it's just…"

His daddy's smile faltered. "It's… it's nothing." He let out a chuckle that didn't sound too cheery. Tail squisher seemed to not take notice in his daddy's melancholia and went back to watching the movie.

After the movie, Tail squisher was going to start heading home.

"Um, Chris… c-could I ask you something?" he stammered.

His Daddy looked a little confused. "Yeah…sure."

Tail Squisher looked up and gave his daddy a nervous smile.

"Will y- would- uh, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

His daddy's face kind of went blank and it took him a moment to respond.

"Oh! Will look, you're a great guy but I don't thi-"

"Chris, it's okay. I understand." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

His daddy seemed to take a moment to think about something and then said, more to himself, "You know what? Why not? Yeah…" he looked up at the tail squisher.

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you tomorrow."

Tail squisher's face broke into a huge grin. "Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 8!" and with that said he walked out the door.

Brian looked back at his Daddy whose face was looking paler than usual.

* * *

When his Daddy came home from his date he seemed a little bummed. He walked over to the living room couch, sat down and motioned for Brian to sit in his lap.

"Ugh… Brian, I really thought this would be good for me but I cannot stop thinking about him! I hate this! He's gone. I have to remember… he's not mine anymore. He's hers. If he can run off with someone else and be happy, why can't I?" He looked down at Brian and began to pet his ears.

"You know, the last time we were here like this was the day I fell in love. I fell in love the moment I met him…" he wiped the forming tears out of his eyes. "This isn't fair; it's not fair to Will. I should call things off and take some time to heal." Brian nudged his daddy's hand with his nose to show his agreement but he must have taken it the wrong way because the next thing he said was not what he wanted to hear.

"But maybe I shouldn't… Will's a great guy, he could make me happy too. Right? Even if he doesn't now, maybe if I try harder he could."

* * *

His Daddy started going out with Tail squisher more often. Every night he came back the same; unhappy. This time Tail squisher had walked him to the door. Brian watched them from the window.

"I hope you had a good time." He said.

His daddy have him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. I did."

Tail squisher looked down, scuffed his foot against the pavement and looked up to took at his daddy. He look a step closer. _'A step too close if you ask me.'_ thought Brian.

"Good… well goodnight Chris" He leaned in for a kiss but the other man turned his head and he ended up kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Will." His daddy said and stepped into the house. Once he was safely inside he let out a huge sigh.

"Well… that sucked."

* * *

One day Brian's Daddy came home from work looking just like he did the day hazel eyes stopped showing up. He was very quiet that day; until bedtime.

Brian curled up with his daddy and listened to his shuddering breaths. He looked up to look at his eyes but saw no tears there. _'Maybe he's finally run out?' _Brian concluded and went back to lying on his chest. "I saw them together… he kissed her. Right there in front of me. He didn't notice me until after but still… Do you think he's happy with her, Brian?"

Brian only looked up. His daddy didn't say anything else after that. Eventually he heard his Daddy's breathing slow and his light snoring.

The silence of the night gave Brian a chance to think about his daddy's whole situation.

'_You know, Hazel eyes wasn't that bad. I think I kind of miss him…_

_ I think Daddy does too."_

**A/N: what do you think? i was actually planning on ending it here but maybe if im motivated with reviews i'll continue. Did you think it moved to fast? was it to vauge? Constructive criticism please. thank you for reading this(:  
**

**follow me on tumblr! klainer-da-llamanator**


End file.
